HetaoniII: Return to the Mansion
by The Confederacy
Summary: After hearing stories about the mansion, and assuming the Thing was dead, Cana, Sunland and Beneficio decide to go see the mansion for themselves. They quickly realize what a bad idea that was. "I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough..."


Cana, Sunland and Benificio looked up at the mansion in front of them. There wasn't much wrong with the area around the house, but for some reason it gave them all a deep sense of foreboding. Sunland narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the house. The three women were all sisters and lovers of other nations. Cana was Germany and Prussia's little sister and she was currently in a relationship with Canada. Sunland was England's little sister and she was in love with America. Benificio was Italy and Romano's little sister and, though she refused to admit it, she was in a relationship with Spain.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have told the others we were coming?"Sunland asked, turning to Cana.

"Ja! You remember how scared they were when they were telling you about it, right? They'd never have let us come here!"Cana grinned at her friends, though it turned quickly to a small unsure smile.

"There was probably a good reason for that."Benificio said, scowling.

Each of them thought back to when they found out about the mansion. Benificio had actually known about it long before she'd known what exactly it was. While her brother's where stuck in the mansion she'd gotten strange dreams of the nations dieing and ended up drawing the images in her sketch book then hiding the disturbing pictures in her drawer. Even after they'd come back, Benificio had continued getting the dreams. One day she was drawing one of the worst images and Spain had come in and seen the picture. After she explained the pictures to him, Spain told Benificio a bit about the mansion, though he didn't tell her everything.

Cana had found out when she brought a clock home from the store. She'd seen it and found it rather cute. When she came home Italy was there and as soon as he saw the clock he began screaming and crying. It had taken a lot of comforting, and destroying the clock, before Italy calmed down. Italy had then taken his nap and Cana bothered her brother until Germany told her just as much as Spain told Benificio.

Sunland's had been rather similar. She'd been talking with England about the consequences of using magic and America had been there as well. When she asked if using too much magic could affect, like making you go blind, England had paled and America's face turned red with restrained anger. America left to him room without a word and England quickly excused himself to the bathroom. The next day Sunland managed to get the two of them to tell her about the mansion.

When the three female nations found out they all knew about this place, Cana had immediately suggested they go see it. At first Sunland and Benificio were cautious, but after Cana mentioned they must've killed the Thing and that the house was probably just a normal mansion now, they agreed to go. Now standing in front of the house, each of them felt that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. They were all thinking they should've brought one of the other nations with them. Or at least told them where they were going.

"Alright! Enough standing around! Let's go!"Cana shouted out, grabbing Sunland's and Benificio's arms, ignoring their protests.

Cana's face lit up at the sight of the inside of the house and she started babbling about how cool it would be living in a place like it. Sunland ignored her and walked over to the stair case, swiping a finger across the banister. It certainly was clean for an abandoned house. suddenly Sunland felt a sudden chill of danger, making the hair on the back of her neck stand licked her lips and looked around before turning to the other two.

"Hey, you guys-"Sunland stopped when she saw her friends freeze with fear.

Another chill of danger went up her back and Sunland slowly turned around, hearing a growl. Behind her was a horrifying monster. Tall enough to almost touch the ceiling, the head taking up most of it's height, a sickly gray in color, with long claws and razor sharp teeth. Sunland gasped and stumbled back just as the Thing swiped it's claws at her. Sunland heard a scream and watched as Cana pushed Benificio up the stairs. She paused to look back at Sunland who glared and motioned for them to continue.

The Thing swung it's arm down to hit Sunland and she rolled backwards, barely managing to avoid. She tried to call her magic, but could't seem to gather enough to get it down in one shot. Still, Sunland continued to hit it and eventually it disappeared. Sunland gasped in a breath and fell to the ground. That was certainly harder then it should've been and now she was out of breath from fighting the Thing.

Of course, Sunland knew what seeing the monster meant. The others hadn't destroyed the Thing. Somehow they had escaped from the mansion without killing it. And now Sunland, Cana and Benficio were stuck in the house.

* * *

DX Argh! It's too short! Anywho, R&R, okay? bye-bye!


End file.
